


Mature Drabbles

by Magyk26753



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyk26753/pseuds/Magyk26753
Summary: Mature Drabbles, cross-posted Immeritus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. JK Rowling owns all. I just play with them.

The Claiming

Remus Lupin was worried. He had been dating Tonks for a few months and always managed to be away when it was full moon. This time the assignment he was on for the Order needed him to stay close to the base. It was going to be very inconvenient, to say the least. Even with the potion, he was still moody, irritable, and unpredictable. He knew Tonks would be upset when he told her he wouldn’t be able to see her that night. Especially when she was slowly moving her stuff into his small cottage. She thought he hadn’t noticed, but he noticed everything she did. It was impossible not to. She shone as bright as the sun, and yet changeable as the moon. How could he not notice when she drew him like she did.

Tonks had a plan. She would protest of course, he would expect that. But he would not expect her to apparate into the house, shift her shape, and stay hidden until the moon was riding high on the night sky. And he wouldn’t expect how she planned to reveal herself, in more ways than one. Every time he touched her, he held back. He was convinced that he would hurt her if he ever let loose of himself. She would show him that he had nothing to fear.

Remus shut the door and bolted it tight. He was relieved that the scene with Tonks went as well as it did. She was upset and they had argued but Molly had come in with a note for Tonks that she was needed for the night elsewhere. He had managed to hide his relief, but she had shouted that this was not over. No, it wasn’t over, merely delayed. As long as he didn’t have to face this, then he could be with her and pretend to be a normal man, not some kind of monster. Oh he knew his friends didn’t feel this way, but they couldn’t change how he felt inside.

Tonks stayed hidden, quiet as the mouse she had shifted into. It was almost time. She had watched as he had paced, slowly at first, then with building tension. She could see the moon through the window, the light caressing his hair. She shifted. She could tell when he scented her, when he became tense.

“Tonks.” His voice was tight and barely controlled. He looked up at her and swallowed. Dear God, she’s naked. He couldn’t breathe, his chest too tight, as he took in her pale form bathed in moonlight. He had never seen anything more beautiful. “Nymphodora, very slowly walk into the bedroom and lock the door. You’ll be safe. No sudden moves, and DO NOT RUN.”

She tossed her hair and licked her lips. She was shaking and she knew he could smell the faint scent of fear mixed with desire. “Why? Will you chase me? Will you mark me as your mate? Would you take me as the wild wolves do? Would you bury yourself in me and howl your triumph? Would you?” She stared aim, eyes hot upon him.

He growled. ”Yes.” The word hung in the air between them. She slowly turned from him looking into the bedroom. He felt himself harden at the sight of her. “Nymphodora.” He growled full of need and want, burning through his veins. He was hot or was it the room? His head spun and all he could see was temptation, just within reach. He fisted his hands at his side, so he could not grab her.

She looked over her shoulder and laughed. A challenge. Then she ran. Instinct as old as time kicked in. She ran, she was prey. The predator roared to life and exited in a fierce howl. He caught her and slammed her down on the bed. He ran a possessive hand down her spine and over her rounded buttocks. He leaned over and licked the side of her throat. “MINE”. It was a statement not a question. The wolf was claiming its mate.

“Yes.” She arched her spine for him to allow easier access to her body. He flipped her over, pinning her down lest she try to escape. He threw off his shirt, ripping it in his haste. He spread himself out, covering her, but allowing enough room to rid himself of the rest of his clothes.

His gaze burned her and her skin felt hot, tight, and itchy. He lowered his mouth nuzzling her breasts, taking his time with each one until she was panting in her need. He traveled lower still, breathing in the scent of her, musky and hot with arousal. His tongue flickered out, tasting her before lowering his head between her thighs. She cried out, incoherently, lost in a haze of desire, arching and bucking against his skilled tongue.

Her cries echoed in the small room as her climax seized her. He waited patiently as she trembled under his mouth. “Mine.” He growled again, rolling her limp body over and forcing her to her knees. He wedged some pillows under her knees for leverage and forcefully thrust into her. He rode her hard as she writhed and arched allowing him deeper access. He became aware of a moany, panty, growl that came from deep in her throat. His delicate Tonks was growling! The wolf inside howled in acknowledgement that this was HIS mate. The howl built and built until it roared out of Remus’s mouth. He collapse onto her, spent.

When he opened his eyes a few moments later stark reality swept over him. “Tonks! Tonks! Speak to me. Are you okay?”

A dreamy look swept over her face, and she murmured, “Never better. Must sleep now.” She rolled away and he sighed in relief.

Never again would he risk hurting her. He vowed.

“You do know that now you’ll have to marry me. After all once you’ve had werewolf, you never go back.” she murmured.

The thought of Tonks with anyone else set his wolf’s hackles up. No his wolf would never give her up, his human side just had to catch up and accept that for better or worse he had claimed or been claimed by Nymphodora Tonks


	2. 100 words or less

Make It Three

Sirius opened the front door to see the curve of Lily's supple spine as she rode James on the couch. He instantly hardened, but quickly turned to go.  
"Don't go Padfoot. Come and join us." James called after him.  
Lily threw her long red hair out of the way as she turned to look at Sirius, coyly. " Yes...come, join us."  
Sirius dropped his jeans as he cupped her lush buttocks, spreading her to ease himself in. Lily arched between them, urged on by two sets of hands, until the collapsed into an exhausted pile.  
"Next time James, you're in the middle." Lily purred.

Good Show

"Your reward Fenrir, is my pet for the night. No permenent damage" Voldemort declared to the crowd. Fenrir grabbed his prize and threw it down on the forest floor, spread eagle. He roughly forced his way into the body before him. Voldemort's pet whimpered with pain. Fenrir remained silent as he pounded himself into the "pet", his roughly furred haunches scratching the sensitive pale skin. The pet's whimpers turned to moans and screams accompanied by frenzied thrashing about underneath the massive werewolf. Fenrir finished leaving the pet collapsed in the dirt.  
"Very good. You always put on a good show...Bella" Voldemort laughed.

Too Gentle

"Lucian, I wish you to pleasure me." Voldemort leered at him.  
Lucian choked, "What, my Lord?"  
"Not like that, I want a show. Use your wife and her sister. Bella puts on good shows."  
Bella needed no more urging, throwing off Cissy's clothes as well as her own. She grabbed Cissy, shoving her tongue in her mouth. Cissy submitted to Bella and began to stroke her, first her breasts then down to her wetness.  
"Bella...ooh" she murmered. Lucian was astounded, Cissy never acted like that with him! He stormed over, shoving himself into his wife. He pounded her like never before, Bella urging him on.  
"Yes!!!" Cissy shouted as she came."You always were too gentle for me."

For the Dark Lord's Pleasure

"Bella, pet. I'm bored, I want another show." Voldemort did not look bored, but slyly malicious.  
"Another show, my Lord? I've done the werewolf, my sister, and even, ugh, Lucian. I don't know how Cissy puts up with him."  
"Enough of your whining, pet. Strip." Bella recognized that tone. She swallowed nervously as she pulled her clothes off.  
"Lay down and spread your legs. That should be easy enough for you."  
Bella was overjoyed. "My Lord, you honor me. I never thought that you would"  
"NOT ME! Here Nagini. Remember no biting my other pet" Nagini began to flick it's tongue over Bella's clit until she began to whimper in extasy.  
"OHHHH, Even better than Cissy" Voldemort was pleased indeed.

Death Eater's Ball

Voldemort was bored again, so he decided that all of his Death Eaters must attend his masked ball. After they had all arrived, he offered a toast of his special wine. Unbenownst by them, they were drinking the most powerful aphrodesiac which would loosen all inhibitions.  
Within minutes of imbibing, the death eaters were all naked and writhing in a giant pile of slick flesh. There were women chained bent over tables as one man after another man would force himself on them.  
"Snape. Voldemort throws a really wild party, doesn't he?" a drunkened disguised Remus whispers as he finished reaming the speachless potion's master.

Wishing

Voldemort was bored so he decided to play with the young Order members he had caught.  
"Fenrir. Take Bella's traitor neice and break her, but I want her able to talk when you're through." Fenrir grabbed Tonks and shredded her clothes with his claws. He pounced on top of her, his foul breath in her face, as he shoved his way between her legs.  
Voldemort leaned over to the next captive, Arielle. "You're next." She couldn't take her eyes off of poor Tonks. Tonks was beginning to moan and thrash and urging the werewolf on. Voldemort was so surprised by her behavior he let go of Arielle, who grabbed her wand and ran to Tonks. She apperated them out of there.  
"Tonks, what was that?"  
Tonks looked wistful, "It was like that with Remus one night. He lost control. Since then I've been wishing..."

Oh my Lord

Voldemort was impressed by all of Bella's shows, so he decided to honor her with himself.  
"Bella, my pet, I am going to honor you. Strip and I'll let you pleasure me"  
Bella was overjoyed. "Oh my Lord. Wait. You really mean it this time?" He glared at her."Oh my Lord, you honor me." She quickly stripped and hopped on the table he indicated. He dropped his robes.  
She reached for him, " Let me get you hard my Lord"  
"It IS hard!" Voldemort pushed her back, and entered her.  
"Is it in? I mean, oh it's in!!" Bella could feel nothing. He's got the smallest dick I've ever seen  
"I am disappointed with your lack of enthusiasm pet. Don't worry I shall fix that. Crucio!!" Bella began to scream.


End file.
